ever_vigilantfandomcom-20200214-history
Gryphons
Gryphon Subclass: Felinoraptors “Ah, the noble gryphon. Half eagle, half lion, all predator.” - Master Henry Griffiths, of the R.B.G.H First recorded in ancient Persia, the Gryphon has become a staple of aerial threats worldwide after the Awakening. This is partly due to their adaptability, being able to hunt well both on the ground and in the air, and also due to their cunning and hardiness. Once an area has been cleared of gryphons, new individuals will inevitably move in within months. This is partly due to the inherent mobility of the gryphon, as well as its predatory nature rewarding individuals which seek out new, fresh hunting grounds, but it also has much to do with the nature of the magical beasts. Like all magical beasts, and indeed magic in general, the power comes from belief. The gryphon, having been a symbol of noble heredity and courage for centuries, as well as having a rich mythological history, is very firmly ensconced in the minds of the unwashed masses, causing new specimen, as well as subspecies, to appear extraordinarily quickly. Hence, the need for permanently stationed Gryphon Knights in the mountainous regions of Europe. Physically, the creature has the back legs, tail and hindquarters of a lion, as well as the wings, forelegs and head of an eagle. The size is significantly larger than a lion, though this tends to be the case only with well-fed and healthy specimen. Claws, talons and a sharp beak make the gryphon a dangerous foe, but one lacking the bone-crushing bite force of a lion, thus being at a disadvantage against foes wearing armour. Should one face this creature, it is thus advised to wear heavy armour, lure it out with a weak prey, such as a lamb or goat, and ground it using nets or cannon fire. Greek Fire works very well in depriving the beasts of their feathers, and thus their flight. Gryphons are immune to all poison and venom, making it a poor choice for the hunter. Gryphons are monogamous and often roost in breeding pairs. Given the fact that the hatchlings are sexually mature by fifteen months, it is imperative that roosting pairs be hunted down, lest the cattle and peasants on an ever-growing area be fed to the young ones. The gryphon, like some dragons and certain harpies, enjoy decorating their nests with shiny things, not unlike a magpie. Having the sight of an eagle means the gryphon may spot a glint of polished metal from several miles off, and woe betide the ones who withhold the treasure from the beasts. This tendency, combined with the ability of its feathers to restore the sight of the blind, makes gryphon hunting a surprisingly profitable venture. Gryphons harbour a great hunger for horsemeat, especially that of foals, and will in general hunt horses before any other animal. However, it rarely happens that a male gryphon who has lost its mate, or has had no chance to find a mate, instead approaches a mare, and forces itself on the horse. The resulting offspring, the Hippogriff, is shunned by both parent species, but eagerly sought after by knights and noblemen, for has the power and speed of the gryphon and the endurance and trainability of the horse, resulting in a marvellous steed, on the ground or in the air. Like all hybrid, the Hippogriff is sterile, and thus cannot form a stable population on their own. They are also, like the gryphon, immune to all toxins. The rarity of flying steeds, being confined mainly to the Pegasus, the Hippogriff and the unpredictable enchanted carpets of the east, has led some to try to tame gryphons to use as steeds. It has been done, albeit extremely rarely, for usually the gryphon simply eviscerates the would-be tamer. However, the hatchlings are no easier to train, even if raised in captivity, and even well trained gryphons have been known to throw off their riders in flight. Even so, there are some mages and noblemen who maintain the semi-tame gryphons as a means to produce Hippogriffs.